


Coveted thief

by Kakalebox



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Magnus Bane's Cat Eyes, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakalebox/pseuds/Kakalebox
Summary: Magnus is quite the thief.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 13
Kudos: 79
Collections: Hunter's Moon Fic Recs, September Server Scavenger Hunt 2020





	Coveted thief

**Author's Note:**

> For the HM500 prompt: joy

Alec frowned at the closet in front of him. He could have sworn that his sweater was here yesterday, yet here he stood after going through his entire wardrobe sans sweater.

It has been a long day of patrols and Magnus had been holed up in his apothecary for most of the day. All Alec wanted was to put on his favorite sweater and curl up in bed with his boyfriend. 

Finally accepting that the sweater was a lost cause, Alec set out to drag his boyfriend away from work for the night.

Entering the apothecary, Alec eyed his boyfriend who was bent over an ancient tomb occasionally humming along to the soft music drifting through the room. He felt his lips tug unto a smile as he recognized the sweater hanging loosely around his boyfriend as the same sweater he had been searching for earlier. 

Alec walked up behind Magnus and slipped his arms over his shoulders and down his chest until he was flush against his lover's back. Magnus leaned back into the embrace, tilting his head until he could steal a kiss from his shadowhunter's lips.

"You make quiet the thief." Alec whispered, smiling against his lips.

The warlock turned in his lover's embrace, bringing his arms around Alec's waist.  
"And what heist of mine has brought my boyfriend to my arms tonight?" Magnus asked as he gently swayed their bodies to a lazy tune.

"Well first was my heart, today my sweater. But there's one heist I look forward to." Alec whispered into Magnus’ hair planting a soft kiss to the crown of his head. He could feel Magnus’ smile against his throat.

"What treasure should I be looking forward to?" Magnus mumbled against Alec's neck, placing kisses of his own against his nephilim's collar bone.

Alec thought about the ring he had hidden in his quiver. Looking down at the man in his arms Alec couldn't think of anywhere else he'd rather be. Pulling back to see his lover's face Alec smiled as he brushed Magnus' hair out of the way of his cat eyes. Magnus leaned into his palm and let out a small content hum.

"Magnus Bane, I can't wait for you to steal my last name." Alec whispered. Magnus' eyes flew open in shock, searching Alec's face for sincerity. He must have found it because next thing Alec knew he was being kissed breathless.

When Magnus pulled back his cat eyes were wide in elation.  
"I think Lightwood-Bane has a nice ring to it." Magnus replied, pulling Alec towards the bedroom."


End file.
